


Summer Storms

by KCAndrews



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCAndrews/pseuds/KCAndrews
Summary: Dean needs time to clear his head. Castiel finds him caught outside in a storm. Things heat up quickly between the two.





	Summer Storms

Dean sat outside waiting for the downpour to start. He had excused himself to collect his thoughts. Every time he had looked over at Castiel, the angel’s playful eyes had him thinking incredibly dirty thoughts. Instead of acting on them, he found himself making an excuse to watch the storm that was rolling in. The Kansas sky was shades of gray, ranging from almost black to nearly green. The clouds hung low looking angry and ready to burst. Dean laughed in his head, thinking to himself, If I were any kind of weather, I’d be a storm. He heard the door to the bunker open and close, and rolled his eyes. He knew Sam was going to come look for him, but he’d hoped to have a longer break.

“Dean.” The voice that had said his name had in fact not been his brother. It had been Cas. Son of a bitch. Was he ever going to get a minute free of the object of his desire? The way the angel pulled his brows together in concern, the assertive way he got the information he was seeking, and even the way he flipped his stupid angel blade was enough to keep Dean up at night.

Turning to Castiel, Dean looked up and felt his jaw slacken. The green-eyed hunter almost rolled his eyes and laughed. Seriously? Right now, a storm was rolling in and Cas thought he could roam around without his almost ever-present trench. Just a white, slightly disheveled button-down shirt and a pair of slacks on the angel’s frame. How does this man exude sexuality by simply exisiting?

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean responded knowing he had taken far too long to reply, but how would Cas know? It’s not like he was great at picking up social cues. 

“Are you going to come inside? It feels like the weather is getting ready to change.” As Cas was talking, heavy drops of rain started to fall. They were warm and refreshing, but not cleansing enough to wash the images of what Dean wanted to do to the angel out of his head.

“Yeah, in a minute.” Dean wasn’t about to explain why he needed a minute, but instead turned to watch the sky some more. The clouds were rolling and the lightning strikes were becoming frequent. The thunder was rumbling and getting closer to the bunker. It was a sight, watching as nature rolled in wildly. No one could stop a storm. Dean turned to walk in when he realized he hadn’t been alone after all. Cas had been standing silently watching him watch the storm. The angel’s thin white shirt was clinging to his muscles and his hair was as wild as the weather. Holy. Fuck. He really is trying to kill me.

Dean felt an erection growing uncomfortably in his damp jeans. He had come outside looking for a figurative cold shower but now he was not feeling the effects he’d been hoping for.  
Cas stood quietly with his head cocked to the side looking at Dean like he was unsure of what to do next. I don’t even know what to say, so why would Cas? Continuing to get rained on the pair looked at each other for a few more moments. The more rain that drenched Cas, the harder Dean got. The storm around them was growing wilder but the minute, and the tension between the two was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Fuck it. That had been Dean’s last thought before doing a multitude of dangerous and foolish tasks; how would this be any different? Walking across the small space that separated them, Dean walked up to the angel, and grabbing his face with both hands, looked into the angel’s eyes, and pushed his lips to Castiel’s.

While he didn’t seem to expect the kiss, Cas was not pulling away. Dean pulled him tighter and pressed his wet body up to the angel. He was met with a hardness that he hadn’t expected. The angel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him in close. A person looking at them wouldn’t be able to tell where one body started and the other ended. They were pressed close together with only their soaking clothing separating them.

Dean didn’t even hear the bunker door open, but he caught a glimpse of Sam with his head down and stifling laughter as he headed back into their home. Pushing the thought of his brother from his mind, Dean let himself go. It was as if kissing Castiel was oxygen and Dean couldn’t make himself stop. He needed the angel’s touch. He had already crossed the line, so he may as well have some fun with it right? He groped the tight ass that he had always wanted a handful of. 

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Dean stopped to ask, “Cas, are you okay with this?” He had to have the angel’s consent before he would go any further. Castiel looked up into Dean’s eyes. The moment their eyes met, Dean knew that it was, but he needed to hear the words. “Cas?”

“Dean, I’ve been alive for many millenniums and there is nothing I’ve ever wanted more than you.”

Nodding, Dean pulled his hands down to Castiel’s wet shirt and tried to undo the buttons, but quickly gave up as his fingers slipped on the wet buttons. Instead, he yanked either side of the white shirt open exposing the angel’s chest. Nipping and kissing, he worked his way across the broad, muscled chest. Castiel responded by pulling Dean closer. When Dean reached Cas’s nipples, he felt the angel quake at the light nibble.

When the rain turned into pelting, icy prickles, Dean knew this would be far more enjoyable somewhere dry.

“Cas, let’s take this inside.” Dean said.

“What about Sam?” Castiel asked.

“I have an idea. Just come with me.” Taking Castiel’s hand, Dean pulled him toward the bunker’s garage entrance. 

Once they were inside with the door shut Dean shoved Cas against the door. Tiny streams of water were still running down each of them and only made the longing for each other more intense, more animalistic. Castiel’s ripped shirt was clinging to his body in a way that left little to the imagination. They kissed like teenagers at a drive in: aggressively and as though their lives depended on it. Not able to keep their hands off each other, articles of clothing were being shed. A t-shirt here, a pair of pants there. A sock lay across the top of tool box nearby. All the while Dean was pulling Cas towards the black impala.

Exploring every inch of exposed skin, Castiel ran his hands over the scars that traced the hunter’s body. With each kiss, Dean found his walls breaking down. He rarely felt this vulnerable, but damn, it felt good. The trailing of lips across his torso and down to the open button on his jeans was enough to make him bite his lip and groan. He didn’t know how much longer he could take this. The slow burn was killing him, and he had a single train of thought: to make his angel come.

Opening the door to the back seat, Dean pushed Cas into the car and wriggled out of his wet jeans. All he had on at this point was a pair of damp boxer briefs that were pulled tight over his cock. Castiel was naked, and oh what a sight he was. Disheveled hair pointing up this way and every which way, the blue of his eyes barely visible because of largely dilated pupils, and most impressively, his rock-hard erection. Dean’s eyes bulged at the sight of the angel’s naked and wanting body. Reaching into the glove box, Dean pulled out a small bottle and tossed it in the floorboard. Hesitantly, he reached for Cas’s cock. Once it was in his hand, the angel gave a moan that made Dean’s own shaft twitch in anticipation.

Dean took a deep breath. This was so unlike the other times he had been intimate with anyone. He had a longing in his gut he had never felt before. This wasn’t a quick and easy lay. This was Castiel. Dean took a firm grasp on the angel’s erection, glanced into the blue eyes that held so much emotion, and dipped his head down. Feeling the angel’s hands in his hair, Dean took the hard cock in his mouth. He knew what he liked so he tried to mimic that. Flicking his tongue back and forth the bottom of the erection made Castiel whimper. The sound made Dean’s confidence grow. Clearly what he was doing was good. Closing his eyes, he bobbed his head up and down and pumped his hand on the shaft. Each twist and flick made the angel come undone. Dean had never experienced the amount of power that he had in this situation. He had always been the one getting head, never giving it. And holy fuck, he would do this all day if it meant that he could see Cas look like that. Eyes wild, hair a mess, his torso tightening and relaxing at irregular intervals, lip between his teeth. It was almost enough to make himself come. He felt a familiar tightening in Castiel’s cock took his mouth off the head just in time to get his chest coated in come. Dean worked his hand on the shaft to get every drop he had worked for. Meeting Castiel’s eye, Dean knew the angel was momentarily satiated.

“Dean... that was… so good... but, you haven’t gotten off yet,” Castiel panted as he reached for Dean’s cock.

“Actually, I want to try something. If you don’t want to or feel uncomfortable, we can stop.”

After shedding the remainder of his clothing, Dean spread Castiel’s thighs apart as he lay in the back seat of the Impala. Reaching for the small bottle that he had grabbed from the glove box, he coated a finger in the lube and reached down to find the angel’s hole. When he touched the entrance, Castiel tilted his hips as he understood what Dean wanted to do. Slowly inserting one finger, he worked it in slowly to widen the hole. Dean couldn’t help but mutter, “Fuck….” Cas was so tight, but also so willing. Dean’s cock leaked a tiny amount of precome. How was this the hottest fucking thing he had ever done? Working hard to contain himself, Dean put a second finger in making sure that Cas was lubricated enough.

“Are you ready?” Dean asked Castiel.

“Yes,” It was all Cas could utter. He too seemed to be enjoying it.

Dean eased the head of his cock into Castiel’s stretched entrance and the angel bit his lip. “Please Dean, please fuck me,” was all he had to say and Dean let go. He was fucking Castiel! Cas was so tight and warm that it took everything in him to not come right away. He thrust harder into the angel. Castiel yelped when Dean hit his prostrate, and Castiel’s dick started hardening again. Seeing the angel’s arousal made Dean even hungrier for the release. He fucked Castiel until he came in the angel. Dean noticed that his belly was now covered in the angel’s second release. When he finished he collapsed on to Castiel’s chest and the angel wrapped his arms around the hunter.

They stayed that way for a while. Dean covered in come and Castiel holding the man. It was easier than talking about their feelings. Dean knew he would have to say something at some point, but for now he wanted to lay there and be held. Feeling that enough time had passed, Dean sat up. He looked sheepishly over to Cas who seemed to still be in a daze. 

“So, I guess we should talk about that...” Dean started to say only to have Castiel stop him by holding a hand up and putting a finger to Dean’s lips.

“No,” Cas responded, shaking his head, “We aren’t going to talk about it.” Cas turned his head to look at Dean.

Bowing his head, Dean pinched his brows together, I already fucked it up. How could I have fucked up so quickly? It seemed like he was enjoying himself... Filled with regret and shame, Dean started to apologize. 

“Cas, look, we can just pretend nothing happened and I promise to never do anything like that ever again. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have.” The words were pouring out of Dean in a tumble. Castiel cut him off.

“Dean! Why on earth are you apologizing?” Cas look confused and hurt with his head cocked to the side and his brows furrowed. Twisting his body to sit on the hunter Castiel pulled Dean’s face to his and kissed him delicately. Dean looked up at him and said in a husky voice, “I think we should go wash up.” Cas nodded in agreement.

Gathering up their wet clothing, Dean tossed it in the small washer in the garage that was mostly used for shop rags and the occasional pair of jeans far too dirty to be allowed in the regular washer. Sneaking through the door to the bunker, Dean peaked in to check that the coast was clear before they streaked to the bathroom. Once locked in the bathroom Dean started laughing. He grabbed Castiel’s face and kissed him. The man who always wore the weight of the world on his shoulders felt light as a feather and was simply happy. Turning the water on, Dean pulled Cas into the shower. He knew the angel didn’t really need it, but he wasn’t ready to let him out of his sight yet. 

Once they were done in the bathroom, Dean checked the hallway again and he heard the TV in the front room but didn’t see Sam. He grabbed Castiel’s hand once again and towed him into his bedroom. Now that they were safely concealed in his room, Dean turned to Cas and said, “I think we need to talk to Sam.”

“I agree,” Castiel said, “I think he should know that we are going to be having sex regularly.”

Dean looked at Cas and chuckled before saying “Don’t ever change,” and kissing Castiel’s cheek.

Going to his dresser, Dean pulled out two pairs of jeans and two band t-shirts. He handed the outfit to Castiel. When the two were dressed, Dean opened the door. He grabbed the angel’s hand for support and went to find Sam. They found him in the TV room watching a documentary about serial killers. When he looked up and saw the hunter and the angel holding hands, all he could say was “Charlie owes me $50.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy it! Again, I'm pretty new to writing, please let me know what I can do to improve my skills.


End file.
